<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【带卡】单身派对 by ShinjiNaoshima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251545">【带卡】单身派对</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima'>ShinjiNaoshima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Multi, 带卡 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:29:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>EXTRA. 一篇回礼文。</p><p>酒后胡言乱语。<strong>洁癖勿入</strong>。</p><p>  <a href="https://baljck.wordpress.com/2020/05/18/%e3%80%90%e5%b8%a6%e5%8d%a1%e3%80%91%e5%8d%95%e8%ba%ab%e6%b4%be%e5%af%b9/">墙内链接</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【带卡】单身派对</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=F">F</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>那一晚的错误完全是个偶然。</p><p>旗木卡卡西向来酒量很好，40 度以下以正常速度喝可以一直保持清醒。然而那天他有些放纵，7 个 shots 连在一起，喝到周围朋友都看不下去了。带土把其他人挨个打发回去，回到客厅里，猝不及防地被两只胳膊圈了上来。他是两人中一直保持清醒的那个，却也没有张口回绝，就这样迷迷糊糊地跟人上了床。直到第二天早上电话铃声把两人叫醒，卡卡西才恢复了神智，赖在被窝里接了电话，随后下床穿好衣服上班，回到自己的现女友身边。带土没说什么，目送他出门。两人正常告别，仿佛无事发生。直到一个月过后他收到了他婚礼的请柬，那晚的酒精才迟迟地有些上头。带土坐在黄昏的办公室里，望着落地窗外浑浊而殷红的夕阳，有种断片般似醉非醉的恍惚。手机里是卡卡西发来的短信，确认他是否收到了邮件。而那一刻，在两人相处的二十年间，他头一次不大想回复他的信息。说不清为什么，只是突然不大想，没有什么特别的理由。</p><p>当晚，卡卡西请客吃饭，带土赴约。他认识女方。作为卡卡西的发小，两人自小学初中到后来工作一直混在一起，没什么能瞒过他的眼睛。自打小两口开始交往过后几人也打过交道不止一次。如今妹子对他开玩笑，早已没了当初生人的疏离。只是这种熟稔，在这场三人饭局里未免显得过于讽刺。在卡卡西询问他酒单的时候，带土故意挑了那晚他喝醉时点的爱尔兰威士忌，绕过妹子，不要脸地单独和他碰杯。而卡卡西一点反应没有，欣然接下了老友敬的这杯烈酒，爽快地干到一点不剩，随后转身对女友笑了笑，拿起刀叉，不知对谁说了一句，“喝酒伤身，好好吃饭。”</p><p>那一晚，带土冒着酒驾的风险直接飙车回了家。卡卡西临走时搂着女友的腰。他明知道老友喝了酒不该开车，但他没有多管。夜色被霓虹闪烁和城市里千百人的吵闹搅在一起，像一坛巨大的染缸。宇智波带土摇上了窗户，在堵车的木叶大道上点燃了一根雪茄。他的脑袋变得浑浊而迟钝，不晓得为什么两个原本清清白白的直男，会突然搞成这副样子。带土回想起两人一夜云雨后的那天早上，卡卡西睁眼伸手去够手机。当时他下身还光着，腿根上还留着干枯的黏液。而自己就躺在旁边，透过话筒能听见他女友每一句腻味的情话，他翻身朝向自己时脸上能感受到他安慰妹子时嘴里吐出的一呼一吸。</p><p>带土安静地卧在他身边，听他把冗长的电话粥讲完。他不晓得自己到底该用什么情感去应对。是愤怒、委屈，亦或是愧疚？无论哪一种，似乎都不太合适。</p><p>带土原本以为卡卡西多少会提供一些解释，不出来当面谈，哪怕打个电话，或者发个短信。但是没有。一周过去了，两人依旧保持着以往的交流方式，吐槽业绩老板下属，偶尔发点沙雕视频。而尽管带土心中很想知道为什么，却始终没有开口发问。或许是因为两个中年男人间的心照不宣，对于尴尬的往事不要再提。或许是因为他自己心中其实多少有数。那天晚上，带土才是真正清醒的那个。两人自打高中开始用假 ID 买酒，卡卡西醉了之后什么样，喝多少酒会醉，他再清楚不过。是他明知人家在装疯卖傻还主动帮人清场，是他可以支走了所有不该在的朋友，是他没有回绝这种恶劣的玩笑，还在卡卡西假意索吻过后，开口问要不要去到床上。</p><p>宇智波带土从未怀疑过卡卡西对女友的真诚，就像他也从未质疑过他当晚搭上自己的动机。卡卡西本质是个很单纯的人，即便是在他咬着下唇邀请自己进入他身体的时候，他也没有丝毫非分之想。很多事情只是事后想了伤心，但实际当时两人都没有多少复杂的心思。一切发生得如此自然而然，像是早已商量好的一样，在婚前单身派对后的双人加场，满足他临走之前最后一个微小的愿望。</p><p>而真正可笑的，不是卡卡西拖到现在才说，而是他终于开口时，带土发现自己竟然能够懂得。</p><p>此时此刻，雨刮器刷洗着如油的春雨，雪茄烟雾模糊了视野。宇智波带土呆坐在驾驶座上，搞不清楚究竟是谁一直保持着清醒，谁才是那个一直以来都醉着的人。</p><p>婚礼现场。伴郎和新郎穿着相似的配好的衣服，躲在后台。戒了烟的卡卡西管带土借火，说以后有老婆就管得严了。两人像学生时代住集体宿舍偷摸跑厕所一样，并肩趴在窗台，就着一根烟，你一口我一口地接着把烟抽完，遥望着屋外绿水青山，白云远去，各自怀想着各自的心事。带土开口，说了句“新婚快乐。” 想想又补充了一句，“我认真的。” 卡卡西听着笑了，没有答话。只是在良久过后，默默对望着老友翻了个白眼。“吊车尾。” 他说。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Fin</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>